Cabling comprising one or more large gauge wires or conductors is an integral part of many systems, including electrical and power systems. The installation of such cabling typically involves pulling the conductors in parallel through pipe or conduit or from pole to pole over long distances. The conductors are typically delivered to the site of the cable pull on large cable reels or spools, each cable reel potentially containing multiple conductors “paralleled” on the reel. Because of the length and size of the conductors required for such installations, the cable reels may be very large and weigh many hundreds or thousands of pounds.
The cable reels are typically delivered to the installation site on flatbed trucks or trailers and may be unloaded and moved into position for the installation by a crane or a forklift truck. To facilitate installation of the cabling, the cable reel is mounted on a reel stand or other platform such that the cable reel may be rotated about an axis of rotation, allowing the conductors to be pulled from the reel, or “paid off,” during the cable pull. Handling of the large cable reel and loading of the reel into the reel stand may be difficult at the installation site, and could result in damage to the conductors loaded on the cable reel. Additionally, use of an inadequate reel stand could result in damage or injury if the large cable reel were to become disengaged from the reel stand during the installation due to the relatively high forces that may be required to pull the large gauge conductors over the lengths required.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.